Red Right Hand
by averyanarchy666
Summary: You're dating Marilyn Manson, but another gothic man you meet one night strikes your interest...
1. Chapter 1

The day I met Nick Kushner, my life was never the same afterwards.

I met him through Brian. Brian and I were dating kinda. We'd been on and off lately, what with us both touring the world. Nick was a really good friend of Brian's; they'd known eachother forever. Brian and I were meeting him and a few others a bar in downtown L.A. As Brian and I walked in, arm in arm, we sat down at the bar and ordered a round of shots to start off.

"So, who exactly is coming?" I ask.

"Nick, Joey, and I think Jon."

"As in Jon Davis?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, I've never met him."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Surprising."

Just then, Jon arrives. I'm so thrilled to finally meet him. Korn was a big inspiration to me as a youngster. Him and Brian greet eachother.

"Jon, I'd like you to meet the one and only Y/N."

We shake hands. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Y/LN."

"I'm so glad we're finally meeting."

"I'll say. So, are you two, like… together?"

"Yeah." Brian says. I smile.

"Wow. Public?"

"Kinda.." I say.

Right then, Joey shows up. I'd already met Joey; I'm pretty tight with the Slipknot crew, so I chat with him while Brian and Jon catch up.

"So, you know this Nick Kushner guy?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I guess he's coming tonight."

"Oh, yeah he's pretty chill. You'll like him."

Just then, he arrives. He's tall, but not too tall. Long black hair, heavy makeup, fishnet everywhere. And he is GORGEOUS. I check myself, since I'm already in a relationship. But he's staring right at me, and I can't take my eyes off of him. Brian breaks our gaze.

"Hey, dude, how's it going?"

They talk for a while, but I can't stop staring at Nick, and he keeps glancing over at me. Brian seems to notice.

"Nick, this is my _girlfriend_, Y/N." He over emphasizes girlfriend.

We shake hands, and I feel a definite buzz between us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He says.

I'm lost for words, so I just smile like an idiot. We drop our hands to our sides, and just stand there staring at each other.

"Have we met before?" Nick asks randomly.

"I don't think so."

Brian starts to distract Nick by pulling him into him and Jon's discussion. They're talking about something to do with guns. Some dude stuff, I don't know. I need a chic here. But I'm used to being the only girl in a lot of things. My whole band is guys, matter of fact.

After a while, we all decide to go to a different bar, down the street. As we trudge out into the street, Brian puts a protective arm around me. There's going to be a lot of fans out here. And when you have 4 huge people in the metal and shock world, there's gonna be paparazzi to the max. The cameras are blinding, but we push through the crowd. When a reporter tries to question Brian on whether we're together, he replies with a polite, "Fuck off."

To be honest, I feel weird having Brian on my arm, when I feel these things for Nick. It can't happen though, Brian is my one and only. That's what I'm trying to convince myself.

Once we get to the other club, we realize right away that this one is way better. The scene is more dark and intimate. As we get super drunk, we go out on the dance floor, and just act like total idiots. We all grind on eachother in one big twerk circle. It's fucking hilarious. I'm laughing nonstop for no apparent reason, so are the others. It's exhilarating.

Suddenly, the music slows, and Brian pulls me into his arms. I feel that warm feeling of my love for him that I've felt so strongly since that first day. But then I see Nick watching us, and I can't stop looking at him. It makes me sad the way he's looking at Brian and I. Brian gently turns my face to him.

"What are you looking at?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say.

We kiss. I feel self conscious , because I know Nick is still watching. It makes my heart ache, as if my heart is being tugged on from opposite directions. Brian looks in my eyes, and I'm afraid he's going to see something in my face that he won't like. But he just says, "Wanna fuck?"

"Back at the hotel." I say.

"Why not here?" He asks impatiently.

"I don't feel comfortable, it's a club."

"You've never had that problem before."

I look into his eyes. He looks angry with me. "Baby, what's wrong? We can at the hotel."

"You're just acting weird tonight." He says.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what I'm doing that's making you think that."

He looks away. I look at Nick again, and feel that pain in my heart again. Brian catches me that time, and sees everything in my face.

"Let's go."

And he pulls me out of the club. We walk down the street, looking for a taxi.

"What about the guys?"

"They can fend for themselves." He says angrily. He's pissed.

I remain silent, and trudge after him. The taxi ride is quiet and awkward, he glares out the window the entire time. I want desperately to grab his hand or something, but in fear that he'll lash out at me suddenly.

We arrive at the hotel, and go up to our room silently. Elevator. When we get into the room, I sigh and shrug off my jacket and heels. I turn around, and Brian is standing there glaring at me, shirtless. It's scaring the living daylights out of me, the way he's standing so still, just glaring at me. I stare at him, wide eyed, waiting.

Finally he says, "Take your shirt off."

I do so, right away. Yet still, he grabs my boobs roughly, slapping them, that same angry look on his face. "Honey, what the fuck is up with you?"

He pulls off my pants and his, and I crawl back on the bed. But instead, he grabs a bag from under the bed, and pulls out a bunch of rope. I know what's in store for me then.

He ties each of my limbs to the bed posts. Tight, without any mercy.

When he gets out the whip, I say, "Why are you doing this?"

"You've been a bad girl." He says in that toneless deep voice.

"What did I do?"

He kneels above me, I can see his dick is already hard.

"Never talk to Nick again." And he whips me across the stomach. I cry out in pain.

"Never try to see him." Whip. Pain.

"Don't even look at him, ever!" He whips me the hardest, and I scream.

"I'm gonna teach you never to look at another guy again."

He punishes me with his dick. It's amazing, I never want anyone else in this moment. Just Brian. All Brian. There's no one but Brian.

After we finish, he unties me, and lets me cuddle with him in bed, rubbing my bruises and cuts.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asks, tenderly.

"Yeah. I'll never even look at another guy ever again." I chuckle.

We fall asleep in ecstacy.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months later, were back on tour. I'm chilling backstage with the guys from Motionless In White, just talking casually. Chris and I are really good friends, and I want to talk to him about my dilemma with Brian and Nick.

We go out to dinner, and somehow, Chris and I end up at a table alone. I'm glad, too.

"So, I need your opinion on something." I say, as I chew my fried chicken.

"Okay. Fire away."

"So, it's a long story, so bear with me."

He nods.

"So, I'm kinda sorta in a relationship…"

"With who?"

"Brian… uh, Marilyn Manson."

He gapes. "No fucking way!"

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy."

"So, what's the dilemma?"

"I love him and everything. I mean, since we're both touring, we're kind of on "pause" until we see eachother again."

"Right."

"But, the last time we were together, we went out to a club. Went with Joey Jordison from Slipknot, Jon Davis from Korn, and this other guy who's name was Nick Kushner. I've never met Nick before, or heard of him, for that matter. But apparently he was an old friend of Brian's."

"Go on."

"So, this night at the club, when I met Nick… We didn't even get to talk at all, yet I felt such a pull towards him and a connection. Like, we couldn't stop staring at eachother, it was fucking weird. And Brian totally noticed the whole time. He got REALLY pissed. Like, I was scared, he'd never been that mad at me before."

"What'd he do?"

"He pulled me out of the club, and we went back to our hotel. Tied me up and fucked me pretty hard, telling me to never even look at Nick again."

"Shit. That's harsh. Damn, I can't imagine being that close to him."

"Yeah. I just want to get to know Nick really bad. It's not like we're gonna do anything. Brian is my boo."

"Right. And I think if you told him that, it'd make him feel a lot better."

I nod. "That is a good idea. Though it sucks that I won't see him until after tour."

Chris ponders this thoughtfully. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"It might not sound like the best thing to do, but really, it's the only thing you can do."

"Tell me."

"Nick's not in a band, is he?"

"No."

"Hang out with him during touring. Have him come tour with you guys. You said that you and Brian are on pause during tour? Then he can't control what you do. Hang out with Nick. He won't even know about it."

I think about this. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Not the best, but good."

"Because you're not completely disobeying his rules, since he said you guys are on pause."

"Exactly. I'm totally gonna do that!"


	3. Chapter 3

My tour manager did all the work, and Nick was to show up the very next day.

I was dying for him to get there, I kept asking Jake(tour manager) when he was gonna get there.

"Around noon, when you guys are on stage. I'll make sure he knows where to go."

I'm anxious, even as I go on stage and begin the show. I keep glancing into the wings, hoping he's there. During our song "Losing Your Soul Sucks," I spot him offstage and it bring a smile to my face. The rest of my performance is flawless.

I finally jog offstage. Chug a waterbottle, and shake out my sweaty hair.

"Hi." It's Nick.

"Hey!" I say, and hug him despite my sweatiness.

"You did great out there."

"Thanks."

"So, why'd you want me to come?"

"'Cause I want to hang out with you. Also.. It's a long story."

So, I tell him about Brian, and how he didn't want me hanging out with him as we walk back to our tour bus.

"But why didn't he want me to hang out with you?"

I'm afraid to say this part. "Because he thought… He saw us staring at eachother that night at the club."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"But we're on tour, and Brian and I are on pause during tour, so he's not in charge of me now."

"That's true. What gave you the idea?"

"Chris Motionless, actually."

He laughs.

"So, what do you think? Wanna tour with us?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'd love to! I haven't toured in years."

"Awesome."

So, I work everything out with Jake. Get Nick a bunk next to mine, arrange our schedule for him, all that tour stuff. I'm so excited that it's actually happening; that we're getting to actually do this.

That night, we go to Taco Bell, and Nick and I sit together.

"So, Miss Y/LN. Tell me about yourself. How'd you get to be so famous?" He asks with a grin.

I smile, and think for a minute. "I've always been into music. Started playing guitar pretty young. I really got into the hardcore, alternative scene in my preteens and all through my teens, really. I think I was around 14 when I started learning how to do screaming and growling vocals and such. I went to college in California. I actually found my band in college. We were all music majors at UCLA, and we were all aspiring to be a heavy band. So, after we all graduated, we got signed to Roadrunner Records, which was a HUGE accomplishment for us, since we were so new. Ever since then, we've just been getting better and better. Things have been looking good. Starting touring after our first full length was released, and that was amazing. Yeah, I really love what I do, I've always dreamed of this."

He smiles. "What about your family? You didn't mention them."

I sigh. "I was raised in a Catholic family. As I grew into teenhood, I was always met with a fight against who I wanted to be. The music, the style, the attitude. I was always met with hate and opposition from my parents. Mainly my mom. My dad is fine, he supports our band and comes to shows. But, during my young life, he was at work most of the time, and I was left stuck with my mom. I would've started a band in high school if it weren't for her. Though I actually am grateful for her teaching me that education is what comes first. I'm glad I graduated high school and college. Without it, I probably wouldn't be where I am now. So, that, I thank her for."

"Wow. That's crazy. You know, your childhood really reminds me of Brian's a lot. He was raised in a very Christian family, and he rebelled against that."

"Yeah, he's told me about that before."

"Do you think you're gonna get back together with Brian after tour?" He asks, tentatively.

"Good question. I don't know. I don't like to worry about the future. But, like I said, we're on "pause" during touring."

"Right." He says.

Immediately, I can see that Nick is nothing like Brian. I can hardly believe they're such good friends; they're like night and day.

One reporter bombards me with questions upon arriving at the venue of the next show.

"Will you tell us a little about your relationship status, Miss Y/LN?" The woman asks.

"Sure." I smile. I'm not a total bitch to press like Brian was.

"Is it true that you are in a relationship with the artist Nick Kushner?"

"No. Where did that come from?" I frown.

"And there were earlier rumors of you being in a relationship with Marilyn Manson. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Will you give some details on that, and why you aren't together anymore?"

I think about my choice of words quickly. "I love Brian with all my heart. But, we both agree that with both of us touring the world, and never getting to see each other, that we are taking breaks in our relationship during touring. Long distance relationships don't work." I smile to the camera, and head on into the building where they can't bother me anymore.

My makeup artist starts bringing in her supplies and begins setting up a table for us. I sit down, as she begins doing my elaborate makeup and body paint. Nick perches on the couch next to me. I can't keep my eyes off him, and he stares back at me with no fear. I stop myself quickly, remembering that I'm in a relationship.

After the show, I sit on the bus and chill, blasting Nine Inch Nails. I hear a knock on the bus door. "Come in!" I yell.

I'm expecting it to be Nick, but instead, it's Chris.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Not much, how's it going?" He sits on the couch next to me.

"Pretty good. Touring is touring." I smile.

"Yeah. So, how are things with Nick?"

"Awesome. He's here, you know."

"Oh really?" He says surprised.

"Yeah, he should be around here somewhere. You'll meet him, sooner or later."

"Wow. So you actually pulled it off, then?"

"Yep."

He nods in approval. "What do you think Marilyn's gonna do?"

I shrug. "Who knows? We'll see when he finds out."

Chris chuckles. "What are you gonna do if he's pissed?"

"Nothing. Can't really doing anything about it. He's not in charge of me during touring anyway."

"Do you want to, like, date Nick?"

"No. I'm kind of in a relationship, remember?"

"True, but I thought you said you were on 'pause?'"

"Yes, but pause is different than stop. It's still playing; you're not totally done."


End file.
